catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Tweak Week Approved 3
Fennelheart (A) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong. Nightshine 20:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightshine 05:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Crackle ® - Approved Original artist was Nightfall. I just changed it to a long haired blank. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Amazin, Blur white patches a tiny bit LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I would smudge the frong paws and underbelly more. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. Just blur the 'M' at the top of her head... or did you already do that? Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 05:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It looks good to me. CBA? Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Glossypelt (A) Approved Original artist was Icestorm. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oooo pretty I see nothing wrong :) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! On my sceen it looks a little blurry at the chest... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 01:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) What's blurred? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Neverming... Musta been my laptop. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks ready! CBA? Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Iceshine (Ki) Approved Original artist was Icestorm. I altered the flecks and stripes, darkened the over all image, changed ear pink color, and added more shading and highlights. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) There are some white specks on her left ear. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There are indeed [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix that?? They are in the EarPink Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 05:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks fine. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome, I can't see anything wrong, and i think its fine they are in the ear-pink LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 16:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i have nothing to object. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 04:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Approved--Nightshine 06:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Darkcloud (W) Approved Original artist was me, any comments? I had to add the 2 at the end of the file name because it wouldn't over write the original picture [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! The back legs look a little too dark though, compared to the rest of the charart. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Lightened back legs [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightshine 06:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) None; approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Icepaw (A) - Approved Comments? Nightshine 06:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) This is very nice. Can you make the Earpink bigger? Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 19:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made ear pink bigger. Nightshine 06:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Solarflight (K)~ Approved Tried to lighten it (And failed) i added depth to the eyes, i know it wasn't needed but it was instinct :P and i made the eye white bigger Original artist was Icestorm LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The eyes look.... Odd, like cross eyed... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They are not cross-eyed, if they were cross- eyed they'd be closer to each other. LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean one looking left-up and one looking right-up. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They look the same, sorry Fox im not changing it cause that was not the reason it was up for tweaking LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 18:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Darken the shading a bit and make the ear pink a little bigger. Nightshine 20:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I would darken the shading, and add more highlights, it just doesnt look like enough, know what i mean? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 01:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont think i should Add more high-lights, but ill darken the shading LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I was kinda thinking the same thing... Go ahead. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 08:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Okay, shading fails, I am right now fiddling with lighting and darkening it, im trying to find the perfect balence of shading :P 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 22:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ashtalon (Ki) Approved Original artist was Dalton. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) There is an orange speck on the front paw. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) There is? I don't see one. I would darken the shading a little bit more. Nightshine 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fox: I found the speck, and I smudged gray over it ;) Night: I darkened the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Very beautiful! I would make the right earpink a little bigger. (our right.) EverettClaw 22:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You mean the one on this ---> side? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 01:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Woah, sorry about that. Made ear pink bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Is fine EverettClaw 21:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks really good :3 Foxclawof DerpClan 21:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks awesome! Much better than what I had done :D [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'Join the Quest!']] Category:Signatures 18:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Flameshine (W) Approved Original artist was me. How does she look? I went with a different stripe style, and a more accurate color as to how I imagined her [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Very good! I would make the earpink a tinch bigger. Good! I think the ear-pink is fine, maybe blur the stripes just a teeny bit, then it will be epicly awesome (BTW this is Bird :P if your wondering :P) :D HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Echowave (Q) - Approved Comments? Nightshine 04:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This is very pretty :). Blur the white more. Tuomas Wright; Ace Attorney 15:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh Pretty... but doesn't she have a wave mark on her haunch? HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 00:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Her wave mark is on the other side, it's displayed on the warrior image because it's facing us in a different direction [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay :P HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC)